Erranigos Vindicta Cohort
Comprised of the scattered remains of various cohorts most of which being cohorts which had divided against each-other in the face of the Mechanicus civil war, and Fabricator-General Kelbor-Hal's joining Horus against the Emperor in the Horus Heresy. The Erranigos Vindicata Cohort was swiftly brought together with the intention to have the Cohort swear to join the loyalist forces in tracking down and slaughtering the remaining traitors. However, the Cohort was forged and battle ready nearly too late to join the loyalists in their pursuit of the heretics, as bureaucracy in the reorganizing Adeptus Mechanicus would stall their official reformation, and thus vows of the Myrmidons were changed to the elimination of any and all heretical forces. Historica Primera Founding Records The original founding forces of the Erranigos Vindicta were primarily comprised of last survivors of over twelve separate Cohorts which had been divided and left in ruins by the Horus Heresy. These forces were hastily assembled and put through repairs and reinforced, so as to provide support to the remaining loyalists as they hunted the fleeing traitors as well as the Dark Mechanicus traitors of their former cohorts. However the Cohort's reinforcement and force integration would not be complete until after the traitor Mechanicus forces had already slipped away into the warp, and the Traitor Legions had already scattered across the stars. Denied their vengeance upon the traitors and still incomplete the Mechanicus denied the Cohort the glory of battle. Instead the Cohort would alone strive further upgrade their war-machines, while forming a network of informants to find the traitor Cohorts so that they themselves could end the betrayers. This period of preparations would lead to the Forge-world oath 75129 which the core standard of procedure within the Cohort's combat doctrine. Forge-worlds oath 75129 Denied the honor of joining the Primarchs in their pursuit of the Traitor Legions by Mechanicus bureaucracy, and the glory of putting down the Dark Mechanicus traitors by the enemy's quick escape into the warp and dispersal across the galaxy, the newly formed cohort was still without a official designation and tasking. The cohort would be left unfulfilled and under supplied until after the Second Founding had come and gone. To the frustrated members of the cohort this was unacceptable and with a eagerness to return to war as quickly as possible the cohort designed the Forge-Worlds oath 75129. Forming a agreement with twelve Forge-worlds the cohort drew up the design of their oath, swearing fealty to the Adeptus Mechanicus first, the Cohort's vengeance upon the Dark Mechanicus second, and finally to the Twelve Forges which would provide for them, the oath also contained several complex codes for military priority and conduct which determined the manner by which the Cohort would proceed with their war against the Traitors. With this binding oath developed the now self designated Erranigos Vindicta Cohort took to the fields of war eager to fulfill their oaths and bring vengeance down upon the traitors who had shamed their fore-bearers. Campaign Hevectus Initiative Campaign Hevectus, a Imperial campaign primarily centered around the defense of Hive world Vectonia. Under Mechanicum orders to coordinate their own combat forces with local Imperial forces and several guard regiments, the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort joined the conflict cacalculating a swift victory. However cohesion between the forces was limited at best and often the Mechanicus and other imperial forces acted on priorities and objectives which were detrimental to one another. This lack of coordination would eventually drive the Imperial forces to near defeat, until a single Imperial General and the Legatus Primus, Magos Domnesia Venteralli, formed an strategic agreement. While the Imperial guard would primarily defend pushing forward along broad battle lines, the Erranigos Vindicta would target enemies ahead of the main lines serving as a type of forward spear thrust into enemy territory. Following this accord the battle turned to Imperial favor and Vectonia was saved from it's inevitable fall. Since the creation of this accord the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort has used the tactics laid out in the accord as their own initiative. The Erranigos Vindicta will often work in tandem with Imperial crusade fleets serving as forward assault forces clearing paths for Imperial forces to follow. While following this initiative the Erranigos Vindicta seldom have to debate against the lesser values of the Imperium's unenlightened and can then select targets based of the priorities of the Cult Mechanicus. While some in the Mechanicus feel this puts their vaulted technology in unnecessary danger, the Legatus of the Cohort have calculated that the reward of rescued technologies, and purged techno-heresies out-weighs the risk to their own machines. Organization Command Structure The Erranigos Vindicta Cohort follows the same standard command structure of the Adeptus Mechanicus Legio Cybernetica. Archmagos Bellona Gabrielos currently commands the Cohort and is the fourth commander the Cohort has had since it's formation, and as such is the current highest authority within the Cohort. Immediately following the commands of Archmagos Bellona is a extensive cult of the seventy-six Magos Dominus of the Cohort, each of whom hold authority over one of the cohort's maniples directing the war-machines and the Adepts protecting and maintaining the automata. Under the Magos Dominus and Adepts of the Cohort are the various skitarii, elctro-priests, and enginseers, these specially selected servants of the Adeptus Mechanicus are dedicated to the maintenance and protection of the Automata of their maniples. It is a recorded fact that the Erranigos Vindicta makes use of fourteen percent more Skitarii forces on the field of battle in support of their Automata than the median of the Legio Cybernetica. The Tech-Adepts of the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort are divided into three categories. First are the Cohort's tribunii who are the lowest ranked of the Adepts and the most inexperienced, these Adepts command the simpler machines of the Cohort and are expected to act primarily in support of their Cohort superiors. Next in the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort stand the Primus Pilus Adepts who are more experienced in the art of war than their Tribunii counterparts and typically form the center-line of the Cohort. By interacting with the Primus Pilus the Tribunii Adepts are expected to further themselves even more greatly than they already stand and eventually achieve even greater rank. The final of the three classes of Erranigos Vindicta are the Legatus the commanding members and elite of the Cohort, the most unique and capable units in the cohort are all commanded by the Legatus. Each of the Legatus are a elite amongst the Cohort their appearance easily recognizable by the lower Tribunii and Primus Pilus. Supply Lines Supply for the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort is provided by a network of twelve Forge-worlds, each Forge-world is designated to produce a specific series of parts for the Cohort with no more than two Forge-worlds producing the same part. Many of the parts and supplies the Forge-worlds produce for the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort are sent from the Cohort to other Mechanicus forces, or are simply discarded leaving a merest twenty percent of the resources sent to the Erranigos Vindicta actually being put to use by the Cohort for the upkeep of their war potential. This process keeps any outside force from learning of the secrets of the designs of the Erranigos Vidicta while also allowing the Cohort a flexible supply base capable of withstanding an enemy strike against any one of their supplying forge-worlds. Erranigos Vindicta Combatant Forces Automatans Cataphract Automata Perhaps one of the most commonly employed models of Cybernetica Automata, The Cataphract Automata serves as the baseline of the Erranigos Automata forces. Within the Erranigo Vindicta Cohort the Cataphract serve primarily with two main combat model types with occasional combat variations deployed as combat situations require. Both models regardless of the maniple composition or number serve as pseudo-squad leaders to forces of Skitarii from the regiment who have been assigned to protect the sacred war Automata by the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort. Squads of Cataphract Automata typically operate within maniples comprised entirely of Automata of the same classification. these Squads are typically supported by small platoons of Skitarii. When not in squads of their own, pairs of Cataphracts will act as screening forces for the larger and more heavily armed Automata of the Erranigos Vidicta. The screening Cataphracts of the Erranigos Vindicta fighting along side the larger War-Automata of the Cohort are typically given specifically selected gear suited to pinning and eliminating the threats to the larger Automata. Typically these Cataphracts fight along side Conquistador Automata of the Cohort. 'Armament C1A.S1.P1 Pattern' The 'main-line' of the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort's Cataphract, the C1A.S1.P1 Model Cataphrat's armaments are considered to be suitable to most combat situations and are utilized in seventy-eight percent of conflicts in the standard full five unit formation with Skitarii support. Outside of the standard formation nineteen percent of C1A.S1.P1 Model Cataphract deployments are in two unit support formations dedicated to the screening of lighter armored enemy forces from attacking the larger Automata of the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort. The armaments of the C1A.S1.P1 are highly diversified to suit the purposes of many battlefields including a power-blade mounted in the units left wrist, a Storm-Bolter with a extended magazine mounted onto the unit's right wrist, and a final Plasmagun mounted onto the main chassis of the unit. The C1A.S1.P1 Cataphrat is the most common of the Cohort's Automata and is often under the authority of the most junior members of the cohort's Adepts until they can prove themselves in battle and develop greater combat talents, as such the C1A.S1.P1 Pattern Cataphrat Combat Automata is considered a gateway unit into the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort. 'Armament C2A.S0 Pattern' Primarily used as a elite support core for the more advanced Automata of the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort, the Cataphract Automata C2A.S0 Pattern is granted use of two of the Adeptus Mechanicus advanced Archeo-tech weapon, the Lightning-gun. These units unlike their C1A.S1.P1 pattern counterparts are only entrusted to the more senior members of the Cohort's Tech-Adepts as the units are not only comprised of great and holy technologies beyond the worth of the units they are placed up, but also for the critical battlefield roles these units provide. C2A.S0.P0 Pattern Cataphract Automata are vital support units providing precise suppressive and covering fire allowing larger and more heavily armored war machines to advance virtually unopposed, even by the most suicidal and heavily armored Traitor Legionnaires, as the holy weapons of the machines cause hectic effects upon machinery, weapons and flesh before leaping from one victim to the next. This pattern of Cataphract also works in kill-teams brought together typically for the elimination of Dark Mechanicus creations, or the destruction of other heretical leaders. However the immense worth of the weaponry the C2A.S0 Cataphract carries warrants a immense bodyguard of several skitarii and often this large bodyguard would, by it's presence, announce the location of the C2A.S0 pattern to enemies on the field, reducing the machine's chances of acting more independently in the face of war. Purgeitor Automata The Purgeitor Automata utilized by the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort is a non-standard combat model designed around a frame popular amongst the Magos Dominus of the Erranigos Vindicta. The Purgeitor Automata is primarily a anti-infantry weapon equipped with a Punisher Cannon mounted on each arm-frame allowing the unit to lay down such heavy fire as to eliminate entire platoons of enemy foot soldiers in but little more than a several second burst. To keep this particular model of automata from falling prey to armored enemies as it prowls the battlefield the Automata also wields a auto-cannon as a reserve weapon intended to eliminate heavy enemy armor should the need arise. However as a unit primarily suited to the elimination of infantry the Purgeiotr Automata and it's machine spirit are opportunistic, viciously descending upon enemies they calculate high odds of success against. When deployed the Purgeitor Automata typically work in packs of two or three units stalking around enemy positions until falling upon the enemies foot soldiers from all sides. Conquistador Automata The second Automata model to use the favored heavy combat frame of the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort, the Conquistador Automata is a heavy direct assault unit purposed with the elimination of enemy hard-points and heavy resistance units. To assist in this task the heavy frame of the Conquistador is reinforced and loaded with twin-battle-cannons as well as two lower turret mounted heavy Stubbers. With it's twin battle-cannons the Conquistador punches through heavier enemy opposition, including hard-points, enemy armor, and occasionally enemy heavy-infantry units. The two heavy-stubber weapons of the Conquistador keep lighter enemy forces pinned allowing the massive machine to steadily press forwards dominating the battlefield with it's weight and firepower. When placed into a support role the Conquistador might have it's twin battle-cannons replaced with a longer ranged advanced missile system meant to provide versatile support to other maniple forces. Typically the Conquistador Automata is deployed as a individual unit supported by several Skitarii and other models of Erranigos Vindicta Automata. Venator Currus Automata A specialized class of scout Automata used by the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort, the Venator Currus automata is a high speed tracked unit with two mounting points for weapons. Typical combinations for this unit include a twin-linked auto-cannon or a twin-linked Heavy Bolter and a power fist, a Heavy Flamer and Twin-linked Auto-Cannon combination, and the popular "man-hunter" combination of the units a Twin-linked heavy Bolter and a Heavy Flamer. The Venator Currus Automata typically acts to locate approaching enemy forces, or hunt-down enemies eluding the scans of the Adeptus Mechanicus. To assist in this task the Venator Currus is given an advanced sensor suit with a array of scanners, motion detectors, and near countless ranges of vision. The unit also carries two independent vox-communication systems each meant to transmit the units location, status, and surroundings to it's controlling Magos Dominus. Though the Venator Currus Automata operate in maniples of five of the same unit, enemies often will only encounter these units individually as the Venator Currus Automata hold Machine Spirits that prefer to be alone and will operate in extreme distances from one another. With the solitary nature of their machines and the role the machines play in a battle it is often highly talented Tech-Adept who are assigned to the coordination of the Venator Currus Automata while few skitarii forces stand ready to rush to the defense of the venerable war-automata. Nitidus War Carrier Often seen as a strange Automata, with a frame comparable to a oversized Dreadnaught, the Nitidus War Carrier is a large and easily detectable weapon of war utilized in scarce engagements by the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort. In the field the Nitidus War Carrier serves a three-fold purpose, first the Nitidus contains a specialized sarcophagus designed to carry the automata's Adepts. This Sarcophagus allows the Magos to coordinate the rest of the Maniple with ease and security , as it's interior allows the Adept to directly interface their Cortex Controler with a entire combat cogitation suite located within the Nitidus War Carrier itself. Second the Nitidus is a heavily armored weapons platform capable of withstanding fire capable of severely damaging a Imperial knight, while the Nitidus returns fire with a built in heavy bolter, mounted multi-melta, and dreadnaught grade power-fist. However it is the third task upon the battlefield for which the Nitidus War Carrier Automata was given it's name. Built deeply into the unit are several miniture "hangers" inside of which various special designed and modified servo-skulls are stored awaiting direction from the central Machine Spirit, when launched these servo-skulls are directed via a advanced laser communications system, these servo-skull then either preform routine repairs, or utilize built in weapons against targets for the Nitidus. The inbuilt weaponry of the servo-skulls of the Nitidus War Carrier typically range from bolt-pistols, to light flamers, to even an occasional long-las design though those models are rare and even more rarely placed with a Nitidus War Carrier. As the weaponry and war potential of the Nitidus War Carrier is so vast the maintenance and construction of this model of machine is one of the most jealously guarded secrets of the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort. In battle the Nitidus is rarely deployed and only ever with a extensive escort, and typically four C2A.S0 Cataphract Automata immediately at the unit's side providing support or running patrols through nearby points that draw the wary eye of the Mago Dominus. In battle the Nitidus War Carrier also serves as a command post for the Erranigos Vindicta as only the highest ranking Tech-Adepts of the Cohort are allowed to utilize this weapon of war. Erranigos Vindicta Adepts Skitarii Battle Thralls Comprised of large and diversely drawn forces of Skitarii, and bound by both sacred oaths and cranial augments to the service of the cohort. The Skitarii of the Erranigos Vindicta are comparable to a veteran regiment of Imperial Guard, these elite forces hold to twin duties to protect the war automata of the cohort as well as the secret knowledge of the cohort's Magos Dominus. When upon the fields of war the Skitarii are treated as support for the automata as well as a layer of additional and disposable shielding around the automata and the Mangos Dominus. Outside the battlegrounds the cohort's Skitarii serve the role of guardians, safeguarding the secrets and automata of the Errangos Vindocta Cohort. The greatest duty of the Skitarii within the cohort's ranks is that of both the defense of the Cohort Automata and the elimination of Dark Mechanicus traitors. Integrated weaponry ranging from specialized hot-shots rifles, to anti-grav supported multi-meltas, to the Phased Plasma Rifle and even power swords built into the flesh of these Skitarii allow these guardians to initiate combat with a calculated efficiency few Storm Troopers of the Imperial Guard can achieve. Perhaps the most potent weapons at the ready disposal of these warriors are the various heywire grenades and other circuitry disrupting ammunition the Cohort keeps ready in hopes of clashing with the Dark Mechanicus traitors. The Highly advanced inbuilt weaponry, coupled with intensive training, hypo-conditioning, and a cyberneticly enhanced physiology and psychology make the Skitarii of the cohort significant warriors by most imperial standards. In the perception and scope of the Cohort they serve within, however, these soldiers are merely fodder to be sacrificed for the preservation and success of the Automata. Servitor Support Units These favored multi-function units used extensively by the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort experience short, intense existences. Amongst the Erranigos Cohort the basic human form is maintained amongst the cohort's non-automata forces nearly as religiously as the Cohort's own adherence to the edicts of the Fabricator General of Mars. However for efficiency's sake the Cohort makes use of reprogrammable and modifiable servitor units, whose appendages can be replaced with parts suited to whichever task the cohort currently needs the servitor units to preform. From combat fire support, to tearing enemies from limb-to-limb, to the most menial of repair tasks, the cohort can easily adjust their servitors to preform as needed. These servitors in the field of battle are kept behind the mainline of the cohort, maintaining distance making the units easily accessible when needed. Primarily the Servitors of the Cohort serve the Skitarii Battle Thralls, bringing needed battlefield supplies, or serving as cheep combat units taking risks the more valuable Skitarii should not. In the service of the Cohort's automata the units repair minor damage, and serve as meager shields, using their cheep flesh as a barrier between enemies and their weapons and the most holy of machines they serve. Enginseers of the Cohort Young aspirants who have sworn themselves to the Cohort's service, the Enginseers of the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort serve as both maintenance reserves keeping the Cohort's automata in full functioning order as well as apprentices to the Tech-Adepts of the Cohort. The veteran Enginseers are fully capable of disassembling and reassembling the entire battle-frame of a cohort automata, under their care repairing any battle damage or deficiencies can be completed within a standard Imperial week. These Members of the cohort typically serve in the reserve of the cohort forces only ever advancing to the battlefield to give emergency care to a wounded machine, or to resupply the weaponry of their triumphant masters. Tech-Adepts The elite of all the organic forces within the Erranigos Cohort, each of these special Magos are drawn from the Enginseers of the Cohort. Their near lifetime experience working alongside the cohort and upon it's automata supposedly creates highly capable Adept with a understanding of their machines which is deeper than the connection any other Tech-Priest can achieve. Initially Each Adept is apprenticed to a higher ranking Adept or even the Magos and given command of a couple of Cataphract Automata until he is deemed fully capable of commanding a maniple of Automata alone. Among the Cohort's organic components the Tech-Adept is the most vital as they command the Automata, as such any demand made by the Tech-Adepts is viewed as high priority by default. The Tech-Adepts of the Cohort all are highly capable combatants who remain close to the battle and their warmachines at all times, observing both the enemy and the spirits of their assigned automata ensuring no unknown variable, nor uncalculated circumstance could cause a fault or wound in their machines. The ability of a tech-adept to both animate and command their machines while putting the enemies of the Omnissiah to waste is looked upon highly, and amongst the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort the standards for the Adepts is quite high. Personnel Records of Significance Magos Domnesia Venteralli The Former Magos Dominus Legatus Primus of the cohort, and a current Forge-Master within the hierarchy of Mars. Magos Domnesia Venteralli was the eighteenth Magos Dominus Legatus Primus of the Erranigos Vindicta and formed the Campaign Hevectus Initiative which has dictated and encouraged the Cohort's coordination with standard Imperial forces. During the Magos Command the Cohort underwent some of their most trying and defining battles and became known in the mechanicus records as a highly offensive oriented force. Domnesia's excellent command and logistical talents eventually placed the Magos in a higher position commanding greater forces within the Adeptus Mechanicus, though it has been noted that the Magos coordinates with and grants a .9245 logistical favoritism to the Erranigos Vindicta whenever her own forces and the Cohort are united. Magos Jullianus Hektorius The current commanding Magos Dominus Legatus Primus of the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort, the Twentieth to hold the position. Magos Jullianus Hektorius assumed the position after the fall of his predecessor to a Dark Mechanicus assassination. Magos Jullianus is a strait forward and non-political individual, the Magos takes what he wants and gives others little room for negotiation. This aggressive approach to his interactions with others is extensively reflected in his battlefield performance, aggressively pursuing hereteks, valuable field locations or Cult Mechanicus relics with such fervor that many enemies route under the initial assaults of the Cohort. Adept Primus Pilus Amulonus Cercilli Called one of the Twin Stars of the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort Adept Amulonus Cercilli is the rival of Adept Liviniana Torphellia and a undeniably brilliant tactician. Amulonus Cercilli joined the Erranigos Vindicta as a enginseer during his youth, the boy with only a single implant somehow worked his way into the ranks of the cohort and from there spent his days serving under theTech-Adepts of the cohort and most importantly observing their battles. During his time as a Enginseer the intriguing Liviniana separated from her famed lineage and joined the cohort, immediately the youthful enginseers took to a rivalry with one another and Amulonus was constantly out-shined as a engineer by the female's immense connection with the machine spirits, and despite Amulonus' records and seniority his rival was accepted into the cohort's Tech-Adepts before him. While Amulonus was no prodigy when the repair of the automata was needed, the enginseer clearly understood how to employ the weapons to their greatest effect. In less than a decade after his rival's ascent into the ranks of the Tech-adepts, Amulonus was accepted into their prestigious ranks. Soon Amulonus began to prove his own immense talent and his own Maniple entered into the battlefields with such efficiency that he began to outpace his rival. However by the time both he and Liviniana had reached the rank of Primus Pilus both Adepts had come into their own manners of command that neither of the two could entirely outperform the other and as such the pair of Adepts were declared the Twin Stars, always orbiting one another. It is said that both Amulonus and Liviniana will become the greatest Adepts the Erranigos Vindicta had ever commanded. Adept Primus Pilus Liviniana Torphellia Famed as one of the Twin Stars of the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort Magos, Primus Pilus Liviniana Torphellia came to be as the child of a prestigious geneology within Hive-world Mundus 871. Even early in the child's upbrining it was apparent that she was intended to perpetuate the Torphellia line's reign as Artisans and Magos-Artisans, this paricular fate Liviniana regected and as early as the young proginy of the Liviniana geneology was capable, she fleed into the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort. Here Liviniana found machines so great and ancient that they put most of the cheep creations she had seen produced upon Mundus to vast shame. With joyful eagerness she took to her studies and work as a enginseer of the Cohort, quickly becoming a threat to lesser enginseers who could not understand the machine-spirits they worked with nearly as she could. Indeed Liviniana was closer to the machine-spirits of the cohort's automata than any of the enginseers, something which earned her the spite of Amulonus and other "senior", yet lesser enginseers. It was the decision of the machine-spirits of the cohort almost as much as the decision of the Mago Dominus Legatus to accept Liviniana into the ranks of the Cohort's Tech-Adepts even despite the truth of her gene-line demanding that she be return to Mundus. Early as a new Tehc-Adept Liviniana struggled, to sacrifice any part of her war-machines felt too much, yet the mission often required that she demand things which would put these amazing and ancient spirits at risk. It was not until the detestable lesser Adept, Amulonus Cercill, had surpassed her that Liviniana found it within herself to begin making the same harsh demands upon the machines of the cohort. Liviniana discovered quickly as she made more and more demands of her machines that she could push her own maniple's units beyond the limits most others would aspire to. With careful tending to the machine spirits and to the physical systems of the automata Liviniana pushed her machines and her budding rivalry with Amulonus to new levels eventually being named along with Amulonus as the Twin Stars of the Cohort. External Associations Feel Free to add Imperial Confederates Adversaries White Eagles After performing confirmed Tech-heresy in the logic of many Magos Juris of the Martian priesthood, the White Eagles have been scheduled for violent censorship as performed through the Erranigos Vindicta Cohort. While the Cohort holds no current hatred towards the Chapter, with this coming clash the Cohort watches the chapter's movements carefully and with suspicion. When they clash the Cohort fears that they might be forced to entirely destroy the chapter and have not yet discovered all of the unknown variables to calculate into their combat procedures leaving them uncertain as to the final outcome of the impending clash. Crimson Dragoons As willing Servents of the Adeptus Ministorum, the activities of the Crimson Dragoons is logically kept in check by the Adeptus Mechanicus. The Erranigos Vindicta are kept updated on the chapter's actions in event that there ever be another military conflict between the Cult Mechanicus and the Ecclesiarchy. Thus far the Cohort has calculated that without the support of the various masses of Munitorum followers the chapter should be within their capabilities to combat. Brethren of Spite A long standing prey of the Erranigos Vindicta, the Brethren of Spite have thus far evaded the Cohort, hiding their hereteks always keeping their stolen gifts of the Omnissiah out of the reach and from the cleansing of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The Erranigos have routinely engaged the Brethren at first opprotunity as to further bring their oaths closer to fulfillment and to bring further damage to both the traitors to the Imperium and to the Dark Mechanicus. Recorded Quotations Feel Free to Add Issued by Cohort Personnel About the Cohort Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperium